When performing any outdoor activity, a pet owner has the same responsibility for his or her pet as when the pet is at home. This includes ensuring that the animal is adequately hydrated, fed, and that any animal waste is removed off the site. Several patented products had been developed to address one or more of these needs, although there is no single product that has addressed all these needs collectively. In addition to these primary utilities, there are secondary utilities that should be integrated in such a product to seamlessly allow for watering, feeding, and waste removal without complicated manipulation of the product. In other words, there is a need that all three primary utilities be easily accessible to both the human and the pet.